


Paper Owls or Paper Hearts?

by Raviolli



Series: Paper Animals [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Kuroo dOWN, #lost props, Akaashi is a singer, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto is an artist, Bro - Freeform, Coffee, College, Foreshadowing, M/M, because these two need an actual fic, bless my editor, coffee shop AU, dudebro is strong, so many background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raviolli/pseuds/Raviolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since coming to the nearby coffee shop, Bokuto can relate finally relate to the name. </p><p>But instead of Paper Owls, it's Paper Hearts. </p><p> </p><p>or:  that one coffee shop au thats really a college au thats really an art student au. but wait? theres singing too? music au.<br/>@madamedicelia go read her shit she's my editor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Owls or Paper Hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> you guys better like this. i had to fight off a murderous moth, teleporting waterguns, and into out the windows for this. salty tear slipped in the kiss. i hope you're all happy.
> 
> "Woah, woah, woah. Don't hurt yourself. What are you, six>?" Kuroo sneered back at him.  
> thanks romaaa

He curled his hands in their hair, breathing in their smell. He didn't know where he was, who he was with, but frankly he didn't care. He pressed his lips to the figure again and again, hearing a soft, "Bokuto... Bokuto…"

"Bokuto!" 

He felt himself being shaken. _Wait, what?_

"Bookuuutoooo Koutarou, whatever, Jesus Christ, wake up!"

A voice cackled. The darkness around him had dissipated along with the warm feeling that had began pooling in his stomach. 

Bokuto blinked open his eyes, being met with his roommate's face as soon as they focussed. 

No one other than Kuroo Tetsurou.

Bokuto sat up in his bed, peering down and cracking a smile at the other student. In the small dorm room, the two had decided to bunk beds in favor of putting a flat screen T.V. on the other end of the room. With an impressive fight to the death on Rainbow Road, Bokuto is proud to say he won. For his efforts in battle, Bokuto was prized with the top bunk.

"Come on, seriously?!" The boy whined dramatically, complaining about the interruption. "I was having a really good dream..." 

"Looked like a wet dream to me," Kuroo whistled, taking a step back to smirk at Bokuto. "Who were you fucking in your mind, then? Lay it on me."

Staring at Kuroo, Bokuto opened his mouth, pausing before answering to the others' remark.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kuroo’s eyebrows raised. He almost looked as if he were in awe. 

"I really don't! It was like a figure or something, like wow! It was really hot too, probably?" Bokuto exclaimed, waving his arms wildly. 

Kuroo looked dumbstruck before he replied. "You never cease to amaze me, you weird ass man child."

"You're the man child!" Bokuto yowled, grinning as he flung a pillow straight at Kuroo's face.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't hurt yourself. What are you, six?" Kuroo sneered back at him. 

"Oho ho..." Bokuto beamed.

"Oh ho ho.."

Breaking into fits of laughter, the two dorm-mates smiled at each other. It payed off to have your best friend living with you. With that thought, Bokuto suddenly remembered why he was there.

"Why did you wake me up, anyway?" Bokuto stuck out his tongue, squinting at his ‘best friend’. 

"Maybe because you'll be late to class if you don't leave at, like, this exact moment." Kuroo winked at him. 

It took him a moment before Bokuto flung himself across the room, hooting and making other noises as he fled the dorm, throwing clothes on as he went. He made sure his hair was perfect, though. Can't leave without those spikes. 

He didn't bother to thank Kuroo as he darted down the hall, not bothering to take the elevator. He gripped his phone, dashing down three flights of concrete stairs, successfully making a getaway from his building before stumbling to a stop, panting. 

Bokuto was already five minutes late. He watched the time tick by the faster he went, eventually slowing to a stop. Cursing, he felt his mood drop, almost like a person falling off a cliff. He shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking at anything he saw along the path. Bottles, empty plastic wrappings, whatever he could push away from himself. His posture slouched, his walking slow and unsteady. He hated being known as the kind of person to most likely explain his absence with "I had something more important to do." to the professors. He hated it with a seething rage. Habits were a hard thing to break for Bokuto. 

Like any sensible ditching college student would do, he took a walk, allowing himself to stare at the small shops and restaurants as he wandered further away from relatively old campus. Even with his short time at the college, it already felt like a home away from home. With winter’s first frosts on the ground, the students could see their breath in the morning. He noticed young couples hovering around each other for warmth. Grumbling in the cold, he huddled closer to himself. Bokuto mentally judged why he brought such a light jacket so late in the year. As he walked Bokuto felt his mood swing around the opposite way, and so Bokuto let himself take in the scenery. He felt happier examining the old-fashioned homes, red brick buildings, dusty sidewalks... He let the sights of the early morning steal his breath as he kept his pace.

Watching the morning doves start to wake up, Bokuto suddenly wondered why he allowed Kuroo to wake him up. Especially at this time in the morning. In Winter. He wondered about a lot of things he let Kuroo do. 

Oh, yeah. Grades. Those were a thing. He didn't even like math, of any kind to say the least. It was not like it related to his major, either. Bokuto whistled as he walked, reliving memories in his mind. Throughout high school, he almost constantly failed math. That was sure biting him in the butt now. He shivered with the memory. He liked his major, anyway. 

Being an art student wasn’t exactly stressful, though, it had it’s moments. Sticking his tongue out, Bokuto tried to piece when exactly he started to draw. It wasn’t a hard choice for his major after high school. Most of the seniors were worried about their futures, choosing some kind of economics, engineering, or trying to get a degree in something useful. He shrugged, he would rather live in the present than in the future, anyway. 

Humming, he often paused along his trek, wandering into stores he recognized and even ones he didn't. He gazed at odd trinkets in the family-owned businesses, but nothing other than a particularly beautiful Webkinz plush caught his eye. A snowy owl, by the looks of it. After standing at the window for a while, he yelped as he noticed the strange looks others gave him. That was enough for him to quickly set off. Though it seemed strange for someone of his stature, Bokuto loved going on walks and listening to the bustle of the town. The walks seemed to calm down his mood swings, even if it took a while. As for after the beautiful webkinz plush, nothing was truly exciting to the owl-haired boy. Once upon an especially lucky find, he wandered into a small children’s shop, attracted by the vibrant colors in the window...

Bokuto ended up buying about five water guns.

And not the tiny ones someone could possibly get at a dollar store. He bought full-out water guns, with the massive pumps and obnoxiously bright neon coloring. Bokuto hummed, strutting with the large pieces of over-priced molded plastic around the town. Though Bokuto would never admit it, the sight earned him many odd looks. A college student wandering around with water guns was never a good sign in many people's books. 

He trotted farther away from the much-loved campus, cheeky grin and all. Bokuto swung his arms the best he could holding five water guns. He hummed a soft tune as he walked, perking up as he noticed someone washing the windows of a seemingly-new building. He skidded up, eyes flashing as he recognized Tsukishima Kei. He mentally paused for a moment. Bokuto didn’t have an exact word for him. He hung around Bokuto and Kuroo sometimes, mostly looking apathetic and bored. Bokuto pondered whether to consider that a friend. He concluded it was better off as a mystery. He raised his hand in greeting, and Tsukishima looked up, adjusting his glasses as he recognized Bokuto and… went straight back to working. 

“Come on, Tsukki! Loosen up and say hello for once.” Bokuto greeted him with his usual boisterous demeanor. He slapped Tsukishima on the back for good measure. Tsukishima sputtered, regaining his posture after the action. 

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima responded, turning back to the windows to begin wiping them again. Bokuto’s eyes lightened, and he leaned against the glass as he examined the inside of the building. “I’m not even gonna ask about the water guns.”

“What is this place, is it new? Seems weird,” Bokuto chatted, oblivious to the glare Tsukishima was aiming toward his way. “... What’s with that face?” He shrunk down under the intense glare. 

“I just cleaned that.’’ He pointedly said to the glass behind the boy, looking down on Bokuto.

“Eek! Sorry, I really didn’t mean that!’’ Bokuto exclaimed as he sprung from his position to face an incredulous-looking Tsukishima.

With a ‘tch’ the other boy began working again. “For the matter,” Tsukishima spoke up “It’s not new. This building is just an old coffee shop that’s been revamped. A lot of broke college students or high school dropouts work here.’’ He clucked his tongue. 

“Ohhhhh...’’ Cooed bokuto “Then what are you doing here? I’d expect such an apathetic person as yourself to be all rich and mighty. Fits your personality, doesn’t it? Oh ho ho!’’ He puffed out his chest, sending the other student a grin. 

“I’m a college student just like you, you know. Maybe you’ve forgotten there’s a thing called tuition.’’ 

Bokuto looked clearly baffled. “Of course not! What kinda student would I be if I forgot about tuition?’’ 

“Whatever,” Tsukishima replied “I’ve actually got a job, unlike someone. Please allow me to tend to it.” 

“Where’s the fun in that, Tsukki?’’ Bokuto positively beamed at him. 

“Well, uhm, it’s not exactly supposed to be fun. It’s a job, isn’t it?’’ Replied a voice. 

Bokuto stopped bombarding Tsukishima with his lively chatter to take note of his surroundings, as well as the new student that had appeared in front of the duo. 

“Eh?’’ Bokuto perked up, swivelling his head the other way. Tsukishima soon followed. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi stood to their attention, tapping his feet and clenching his fists. He brought a hand up, scratching his nose under the gaze of the two students. 

“So, yeah, I guess,” he finally spoke. Tsukishima looked at him questioningly. Yamaguchi looked away, pressing his lips together in a thin line before addressing Bokuto. “Tsukki’s shift is almost over, and we have classes in a while. We were just heading off to lunch, weren’t we, Tsukki?’’ Yamaguchi glanced over, fiddling with his thumbs. 

“Yes, that’s right. See you later, Bokuto,” he huffed.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked briskly inside, appearing again a few moments later. He shoved his hands in his pockets, starting to walk off before Yamaguchi could finish his string of goodbyes to Bokuto. He trotted after Tsukishima, shoving his own hands in his pockets. As they walked away, Yamaguchi was a little ways behind, chatting brightly with the blonde.

Watching them leave, Bokuto raised his hands, waving them off. Turning, he eyed the coffee shop. “Paper Owls” read the nameplate. Strange. He mentally wrote a note in his mind to visit it sometime. He trudged off in the direction of his campus, tapping his thighs along with a tune he mentally sung. He hummed this tune all the way up to his dorm. To his luck, he didn’t have any other classes that day. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Bokuto swung the door open, dropping his jacket on a nearby chair. In a moment of glory, he flung his water guns at Kuroo’s chest, elegantly hitting him in the face as he shifted upwards to see what the fuss was about. Kuroo dropped his phone, yelling as the plastic ricocheted off his face, ending up sprawled on the blue carpet of their dorm doom. 

“What the fuck!? Are these-” Kuroo began to scold Bokuto before gasping at the water guns. “ .... No way. Did you buy these?” He rubbed his hands together, grinning. He rolled off the bed, his phone forgotten, and onto the floor to inspect his friend’s mightyful bounty. He picked some up, trying out the pumps or triggers, looking much like a kid during christmas. 

“Yep. I took a walk instead of going to class… again... and there were some really cool stores. I got caught up with all the toys n’ stuff. But it was, like, half off,” he paused, motioning with his hands to make his point “It was a great deal, I swear! I mean, imagine all the amazing battles we could do with these. They’re huge! Like, take out whole floor and just, y’know, have a huge fight?” Bokuto spoke excitedly, wagging his eyebrows.

Kuroo dropped his weapons, looking up. “No.” He replied quickly, standing up. His face was suddenly grave as he turned to Bokuto, grasping his shoulders. “We’re going to do this. Alone. Now,” His facade struggled, and he broke out into a fierce grin. “How’d you even get _water guns?_ It’s December.”

“Magic,” Replied bokuto, grinning himself. “Also, let’s do this. It’s worth it, even if it’s fourteen degrees!” He laughed, lunging to grasp his coat from the chair he slinged it on. Kuroo was a heartbeat behind him, shrugging on a jacket and a bright red scarf. After clothed in suitable attire for the winter, they rushed for the guns, pushing and shoving to get the biggest one: about one foot long, the pump made the end spin and it shot three times as far as the others. Kuroo wrestled for it, grabbing it from the pile and pushing the other aside as Bokuto was forced to suffice with a smaller one that used a pump to shoot. They soon rushed out of the dorm room skidding to the nearest water fountain after deciding not to use their own water. Bokuto was forced to use the smaller one because of Kuroo’s self proclaimed over-reigning height. They rushed to fill their guns, some of their energy sapped from the wait of the small stream of water to load the guns. 

As soon as both of the guns were full of extremely cold water from the fountains, they rushed down the flights of stairs from their dorm. Kuroo chasing after Bokuto, the duo glided behind their building into the small field between two of the brick dorm buildings. The long grass wasn’t a problem for them as they snuck around the building, sometimes slipping on patches of early ice when they reached concrete. Puffs of breath can be seen in the evening air when the boys found their footing across the short field. Water guns in hand, the two friend’s huffed before walking to opposite sides of the grass, spinning to face each other. 

“The ultimate showdown,” whistled Kuroo. 

“All we need is sick western music,” answered Bokuto. 

“You know it. Alright. On the count of three,” shouted Kuroo, holding up his hand.

“One… Two… Three!” The students shouted in unison. Bokuto immediately dove for the nearest tree, scarcely missing the beam of water that was shot at him. He rolled out of the blast range, crawling for cover beneath the lengthy grass. Kuroo howled, showering the field in water in his attempt to shoot the other. Bokuto continued his crawl closer to Kuroo, rolling under a bush as Kuroo took cover under some shrubs. Bokuto then stood, using his pump gun as he ran toward the other boy’s position. Kuroo screeched, diving away from Bokuto as he raised his gun, drenching Bokuto in freezing water. Tackling Kuroo into the grass, Bokuto yelped at the cold. He ripped the gun from Kuroo’s hands throwing it behind him before securing Kuroo in place. 

He stared Kuroo down before he spoke. “It ends here,” he grinned.

“Never,” jeered Kuroo, flailing his limbs and rolling away from the other. 

Bokuto yelled, diving after him as he unlatched the lid of his gun. He chased after the rolling Kuroo, howling with laughter as he plunged down after kuroo, dumping the remaining water in his gun everywhere over his bed headed friend. _Or should I say enemy?_ thought Bokuto as he soaked Kuroo with his gun, huffing proudly. He rolled off of kuroo and into the now-damp grass. Laughter broke out through the cold, the two shivering and laughing at their spectacle. They huffed, the cold now getting to them as they realized it was, in fact, fourteen degrees. They were outside, soaked through their layers of coats and scarves. 

“So, who won?” Kuroo shuffled , sitting up in the grass. He bit his lip, huddling closer to himself as the wind hit him. 

“I did, obviously,” boasted Bokuto, rolling off of Kuroo. He sat up with his hands on his hips, a dopey smile on his face.

“I totally got you first, though,” taunted Kuroo, smirking at Bokuto.

“Yeah, but I _totally_ soaked you,” replied Bokuto, quaking with laughter.

_Ach-oo!_

Kuroo looked surprised at himself as he sneezed, rubbing his nose quickly as he stifled his laughter. “Well, damn.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we both got sick tomorrow,” laughed Bokuto. 

“Neither would I,” chuckled Kuroo “Would you be up for some hot showers and instant ramen?” 

“You know me too well,” Bokuto smiled through his shuddering “But I think we might freeze to death if we don’t get up to our room in the next thirty seconds.”

“Probably. First one there gets first shower!” Kuroo then took off, darting around the building and rushing around a group of students chatting near the entrance. He barely stumbled through a patch of ice and flung into the lobby, sprinting up the stairs. Bokuto whined after Kuroo, getting to his feet and whipping around the building to the front. He miscalculated his turn, his foot hitting a patch of ice. He realized his mistake as he lost his footing, crashing into someone who was walking ahead of them. He could barely make them out before they tumbled to the ground. _A long, black button-up coat, were they holding coffee? I think so._

Bokuto landed on top of the stranger, eyes widening as he struggled to catch his footing. He whipped his head around, only catching the stranger’s eye for a second and they struggled onto their elbows, the coffee now crushed and staining their coat. He caught a glance of their eyes. Dark, long lashes. Probably a girl in his class, they looked familliar. He sputtered out apologies as he started running again, his heart beating faster than before. 

He would think about it later. _Damn, I really want that hot shower._

He raced to the elevators, flinging himself into one that was luckily open. Jabbing the button, he bounced on his heels as he waited for the elevator to go up. Bokuto shoved his hands in his coat pocket, flinching when he touched the damp fabric. He hummed along to the tune of the elevator music, tapping his foot. The _ding_ sounded every few seconds, calling out the passing floors. The elevator slowed to a stop, shakily opening it’s doors. Bokuto darted out, racing along the hall. 

Bokuto braced himself for Kuroo’s laughter, fiddling with his key and pushed the door open. He cracked an eye open to see...

Nothing. No coat thrown against the chair, no shoes by the door, nothing to show a dripping human being has stepped into the dorm room.

Bokuto howled with laughter, pumping his hands in the air. He checked the clock on his wall. _7:45 PM_ Read the clock. Both him and Kuroo knew the community bathrooms and showers were crowded around this time. He huffed through his nose. _If I rush, I might still make it._ Bokuto stripped his coat and boots, grabbing a towel from his drawer and sprinting to the showers.

He skidded to a halt, the door closing shut behind him as he walked to the showers. Blinking ,Bokuto estimated most either had classes late or were too lazy to take one in the morning. _My people,_ hummed Bokuto.

He grinned, mentally patting himself on the back as he stepped into the last open shower stall, closing the curtains behind him. He made sure his clothes were out of the way of the line of water, stripping down until he wore nothing. The knobs squeaked as Bokuto moved to turn the water on, the hiss of the showerhead drowned out by the other stalls doing the same. Bokuto put his hand out, feeling the water and hissing inwardly at the cold. He slid out of the way of the showerhead until the water turned steamy, stepping under it. _Kuroo would have to stay wet and cold,_ thought Bokuto. 

After washing out the shampoo his hair, the student picked up a tune in victory. He hummed the tune to “We are the champions”, rubbing the soapy substance through his hair. Bokuto’s antics ever did end well, and soon enough, he was murmuring the lyrics. Murmurs turned into soft singing-- luckily-- drowned out by the other showers running. But of course, he sang louder.

Before long, Bokuto was belting out the lyrics to the old song, earning a few shouts and a couple very _angry_ comments to his singing. He huffed in defeat, running his hands through his hair once more before he turned the knob below the showerhead, crinkling his nose at the cold that took hold of his skin. The student stood for a moment, hugging his arms close as his body slowly got used to the air. He wrapped a towel around his waist, rummaging through his pile of clothes beside the stall. 

He squinted. _I did pack my pajamas, didn’t I?_ He thought back to rushing out of the room. Bokuto came to the conclusion he forgot the clothes on his way out. He smacked a hand against his forehead. Muttering a string of curses,he gathered up his belongings to prepare for the walk of shame. 

The time was 8:33 when Bokuto completed his waddle to his dorm room, clutching his clothes to his chest and keeping the towel pinned firmly on his hips. And, to the best of Bokuto’s luck, students were milling around. _That was possibly the worst walk of shame I’ve done yet.._ He huffed, successfully unlocking the door with clothes piled in one arm. He pushed the door open slowly, furrowing his brow. 

“Speak of the devil,” Cooed Bokuto, met by the face of his grinning friend. 

Kuroo tilted his head back, laughter booming throughout the room. “Welcome back, Brosicle. Did the air conditioning freeze your dick off this time?”

“Hopefully not,” Bokuto smiled, sticking his tongue out at the other.

“I guess this is punishment for both of us,” whistled Kuroo.

“Probably true. Maybe celestial beings are trying to say we shouldn’t have water fights in December?”

“Or maybe just common sense,” prodded Kuroo. 

“True, that. Hey! I have, like, no clean clothes... I just realized…”

“Weren’t you going to wash it today?” questioned Kuroo, leaning back on his bed and snorted amusedly. 

“I-I was! I swear, I was going to. But the water fight, man! Don’t you have something I can wear in my sleep? Anything?” Bokuto clasped his hands over his head, the water from his hair dripping onto the floor. 

“Of course I have stuff,” Retorted Kuroo “Do you know what day it is?” Kuroo’s face curled into a grin. Bokuto blinked before breaking into a smile of his own. 

“December first, right?” He replied, blinking coyly at the other boy. 

“And..?” Kuroo placed his hands on his hips. “It’s officially winter now, Boku _bro_.”

“It’s too early to be stockpiling!” Bokuto protested. Bokuto covered his face with his hands, breaking out into giggles while trying to regain his posture. 

“It’s never too early, my beloved bro!” Kuroo threw his head back, quaking with laughter. Sitting on the bed next to Kuroo were piles of horrible, ugly, downright irrational…. Christmas sweaters. At least twenty of them. He cautiously made his way over to the bed, examining the sweaters.

“I’ve got to get ready, you know?” Kuroo whooped. The sweaters ranged from an ugly green color with Rudolph on it, his nose a bright, sparkly red to an angry Christmas tree covered in glitter. _Even worse than last year,_ Bokuto thought to himself in horror. As Kuroo stood proudly, Bokuto shifted through the sweaters. “Just remember, you’re paying to wash them because I am saving yourself from sleeping in the nude.”

He raised his brows, tilting his head at Kuroo. “All of them? Kuroo, that’s my precious pocket money there. I need that. For hot chocolate.”

“Too bad,” remarked Kuroo, flicking Bokuto on the head as he shuffled through the sweaters beside him.

“When did you become so cruel?” whispered Bokuto.

“I’m always this kind,” Kuroo shot back, placing a hand over his heart. 

Bokuto scoffed, continuing to search the pile for something more comfortable than fake sparkles and knitted rope. 

“Uh… What’s this?” Bokuto questioned, pulling out two sweaters from under the mountain of sweaters. The sweater was a pasty color, one had what looked like one half of a Moose on it. Bokuto shifted his eyes to the other, the butt of a moose was stitched into it. “...Is this a couples sweater? None of our friends are dating, right? None that I know of, at least,” Bokuto paused. “Unless…” Bokuto turned, freezing and gawking at his roommate. “No. Fucking. Way, bro.” He raised his hand to his mouth, making a series of hoots and ‘oh my god bro’s under his breath. 

Kuroo crossed his arms, his face pulling into a tight-lipped smile as he looked the other way. He held his breath, tapping his fingers against his arm. “I dunno what you’re trying to say, bro.” He shifted again, wringing his hands together. 

“Dude, look at you! You went from a smug asshole to embarrassed school girl in like three seconds!” Bokuto leaned forward, grinning slyly. “Who’s the lucky one?”

“The lucky one? I don’t know what you mean, buddy.” Kuroo raised his head, dragging a hand through his hair.

“Who is it? Please? It’s basically _law_ that you have to tell me. The pact of bros, y’know?” Bokuto howled, practically begging the other student.

“You don’t know them anyway, but…” Kuroo started, looking down at Bokuto --who was currently bowing like he was some kind of god. “They’ll be at the party, I guess.”

Bokuto whooped, throwing his hands in the hair. “With the help of me, by next year you’re totally gonna get laid!” 

“Yeah, I sure hope,” Kuroo blared. “I sure hope.” His expression looked distant, almost like his body was next to him but his mind was somewhere else.

Bokuto pursed his lips, smacking Kuroo over the head. “What’s with that face?” He snorted, changing the subject before the student beside him started dodging questions. “So, I ran into Tsukki today,” Bokuto paused before adding on “At the new cafe. Paper Owls, or something? Strange name, right? We should go there sometime to regain our bro-ly trust,” Bokuto broke out into a grin, shoving Kuroo playfully on the shoulder.

“Paper Owls?” Kuroo pressed his lips together, his demeanor changing suddenly. “No, we’re not going there. Don’t go there,” he spoke, crossing his arms with his nose crinkled. 

“What? Why not?” Bokuto

“Bokuto, trust me on this. Don’t go there, at least for now, okay? I’m figuring something out- just, here,” Kuroo flung a random sweater at Bokuto, pushing him away from his bed, as well as the piles of sweaters onto the floor. “Goodnight.” Kuroo draped his covers over his shoulder, turning his back to his roommate. 

“What? It’s only eight-forty, Kuroo…?”

He didn’t get an answer. 

Bokuto had never been more confused in his entire life.


End file.
